Masquerade
by Chelber
Summary: Modern AU. Friendship Zutara. Of course Katara doesn't want to go to a masquerade ball. And apparently she isn't the only one. Mentioned Maiko. /Requested by anon on Tumblr.


**A/N: Anon on Tumblr asked for some Zutara. Confused the hell outta me, because all I have ever posted on there is Kataang...**

 **Anyway! This was _meant_ to be a drabble, but I kinda got carried away, because Zutara is my Brotp! And the prompt was a good one. hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

 **Propmpt** \- _meeting at a masquerade ball au_

* * *

She should've known her father was up to no good.

He had done the vacuuming himself, _and_ the dusting. He had tried to cook dinner, then called for pizza as he tried to scrub charred food from various pots and pans. Hell, he'd even offered to take her to that waterbending demonstration that she had been dying to go to.

Sokka had stayed in the shadows, watching Hakoda with an amused expression. When the pizza had arrived, he had grabbed a couple of slices, then bolted for his room, sniggering over his shoulder.

And yet, when Hakoda set down his plate and cleared his throat awkwardly, she had not seen it coming.

'Katara,' he began seriously. 'I am about to ask you for a favour, but at the same time you really don't have a choice.'

She had just started to take a bite of her pizza. 'What?' she said thickly.

'There's this, um, the council is holding a… a party tomorrow night. As a representive of the Water Nation, I am required to attend.'

Katara set her pizza down. 'No. I'm not going.'

Hakoda continued like she hadn't spoken. 'They have said it would be, and I quote, _appropriate_ if at least one of my children attends, as well. Now before you-'

'So take Sokka!'

'- start bringing Sokka into this, he has a Cosmology exam to study for tomorrow night. He can't go.'

'Ten points for the Science Guy!' her brother yelled from his room.

'But _Dad!_ I have to study as well! And what if I've already made plans?'

'Have you?'

'Uh… no, dammit. Dad, I really don't want to go. You know I hate parties.'

'I hate parties as well, yet I have to go. Katara, please. Make this a little easier.'

Katara said nothing, but picked up her pizza again. Hakoda ran a hand through his hair.

A few seconds dragged by before Katara sighed. 'Fine. _But,_ you owe me. Ice cream. A tub of Rocky Road ice cream that I don't have to share with Sokka.'

Hakoda grinned. 'I already got you some. It's in the back freezer.'

She rolled her eyes and finished off her pizza. 'Well,' she said as she stood, 'I better go and find something to wear for this damned party.'

'Um. About that. When I say party…'

'Oh, spirits. What?'

'It's a masquerade ball.'

'… there is no way you're going to make me wear one of stupid, frilly masks.'

She heard Sokka laugh from his room. 'Good luck with that, Dad!'

* * *

The whole all-you-could-eat-buffet was a _lie._ There was hardly any food, and most of it looked like mouldy rice, and smelt like candles. Not the nice smelly candles, but the stinky, oily ones. No way was she going to eat that.

Katara stood near a corner, half leaning on one of the many fancy pillars, bored out of her mind. She would've liked to play with some waterbending, maybe freaking out a few nobles by freezing their drinks or something, but one of her hands were taken by the freaking masquerade mask she had to hold up to her face.

It was a nice mask, really. She didn't mind it, just thought it was stupid that she couldn't just tie the thing to her face. Rather than going for a traditional Water Nation mask, she had borrowed one from her firebender friend. It was based off an old fable about a lady from a fishing village, the Painted Lady. She liked the look of the mask, she liked the story behind it, and it saved her from trying to track down another one, so why not?

Also, it went perfectly with her dress.

She had just looked down to admire the black silk her when she felt a hand clasp her shoulder. She jerked her head around to look at the stranger, surprised.

'There you are!' he was exclaiming. 'I was starting to think you weren't coming!' He was tall, taller than her brother, and wearing a mask decorated with a blue dragon.

'Um, excuse me?' Katara said, stepping away from his hand.

He froze, and then took a step back. 'Spirits, I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else… I'm such an idiot.'

She laughed in response. 'No, that's okay. I blame the masks; I can't even tell who anyone is.' She stuck out her hand. 'I'm Katara.'

'Zuko.' He had a firm, warm grip.

'So, who are you waiting for, Zuko?'

He gave a nervous chuckle. 'Um, my date. My girlfriend, in fact. She doesn't really like parties like these.'

'So she's ditched you?'

'Well, I wouldn't say _that. S_ he might turn up… actually, yes, I'd say she's ditched me.'

Katara tittered. 'I'm guessing this isn't the first time it's happened.'

'You would not believe how many things she hates. Parties. Recitals. Opera – not that I can blame her for that… Sometimes she comes with me, sometimes she point blank refuses to go.'

She patted his hand. 'Sounds like some girl.'

'She _always_ gets out of having to go to all the boring things. Sometimes I even cover for her, because I get it, I hate it too. But I _never_ get a break from these thing!'

'Ugh, I know how that feels. I mean, Sokka didn't have to come to night, because he had to study. Of all things, because he was _studying!_ He hardly ever studies!'

'Sokka?'

'My brother. Okay, fair enough, he's got a big test coming up, but still. I have to study as well, plus practise for that waterbending test – _which kinda decides all of my future careers –_ coming up, and also I have to do all the assignments the hospital's given me.'

'You work at a hospital? Spirits, that must be busy. My father's forced me into this program, where pretty much I work my ass off, trying to be the city's next leader or something. He's so obsessed it's scary.'

Katara winced. 'Oh, that must suck. When did life become so hard?'

Zuko scoffed. 'Life's always been hard.' He looked out over the room, the masquerade ball in full swing. 'I can't be bothered with this tonight.'

'We should so make a break for it. You cause a distraction, and I'll break a window to jump through.'

'Hmm… how does setting the crappy buffet on fire sound?'

'Hell, yes. And if anyone tries to stop us, I can just punch them, because I swear my arm has gotten so freaking buff from holding this mask up. I could knock them out straight away.'

'I can call Mai, get her to be our getaway car.'

'Mai?'

'My girlfriend. She's damn good at driving, mind you.'

'Oh. I thought she didn't like doing things…'

Zuko grinned. 'Boring things she hates. A car chase she'll _love_. She's kinda evil. Hell, we could start up our own super villain group if we really wanted.'

'All boring parties, recitals and operas will face our wrath.'


End file.
